Easy Escape
by syriala
Summary: Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "This wasn't how I planned our first date." The Anon also asked for Tony being badass without the armor.
Tony had suspected that the date would go sour at some point, but honestly, he would have bet on his own failings and not on some crazy organization trying to get him for his brain.

But since that was what had happened, Tony guessed he would have to work with it.

"You know," Steve said when they were lead into their cell, "this wasn't how I planned our first date."

Bucky snorted at that and Tony outright laughed. "Yeah, well, at least we can say we had a very exciting first date."

The man behind them pushed the door close and soon Tony, Bucky and Steve were alone.

The cell wasn't big, but it was obviously reinforced and Tony guessed that it could withstand the super soldiers, which would also explain the lack of cuffs.

"We're gonna stay in for our second date. Watch a movie, order pizza and just stay on the couch," Bucky declared and Tony stared at him.

"A second date?"

"You don't want one?" Steve asked him and sounded a little bit hurt.

"'Course I want one. I just didn't expect _you_ to want one as well."

Bucky seemed ready to give him a speech when the door opened again. Two men with guns came in, keeping them at the furthest wall from the door and then another man walked in, obviously the leader to this annoying crew.

"Mr. Stark, it's so nice to have you. If you would be so kind as to accompany me now, we have some work for you."

Steve and Bucky immediately moved in front of him and one of the men fired his gun. It was a stun gun, with enough volts to bring Steve to his knees and Tony raised his hands.

"Lemme guess. I don't comply, you hurt them."

The leader nodded and Tony sighed. "Fine, gimme a second."

He crouched down next to Steve, to check him over, but also to whisper into his hear. "Don't do anything stupid. Get ready for when I get back, we're getting out of here in no time."

"Suits coming?" Steve mumbled and Tony managed to shake his head before he was ushered away.

To absolutely no one's surprise they wanted Tony to make some weapons for them and Tony suppressed an eye roll. This was quickly getting old. By the time they had reached his work table, he had already scouted out four different ways to get out of this place.

He noticed that all the guards had a key to their cell and it shouldn't be too difficult to steal one before he was shoved back into the cell.

The leader explained to him what he wanted, Tony barely managed to stay awake during his monologue, and then they left him to his own devices, which was really a stupid move.

They let him use a computer which was connected to the building's system and honestly, Tony had fought high school students that were more of a challenge than these guys.

When the leader came to tell him that his time for the day was up, Tony had managed to rig the whole place, alert the Avengers and sent a message to Pepper to apologize for his absence. This was ridiculous.

He managed to get his hands on one of the keys without a problem and when he was shoved into the cell he couldn't hide his big smile.

Steve and Bucky started at him, both a bit roughed up, Tony guessed because they tried to bring down the door, and then asked him what got him all happy in this situation.

Tony showed them the key, briefly explained what he had done and then the first explosion went off.

"We need to move now. You coming?" Tony asked as he opened the door and Steve and Bucky were still staring at him with wide eyes.

"This is so hot," Bucky mumbled and Steve managed a nod before they shook themselves out of their stupor and followed Tony.

They did run into a few men here and there but Bucky and Steve were quick to disarm them and bring them down and Tony was beginning to feel a bit annoyed.

"I swear to god, if we run into the leader, he's mine. I wanna kick some ass, too."

Bucky laughed at that while Steve fondly shook his head and not only a minute later they stood before the leader.

Both soldiers respectfully stepped back and the leader laughed.

"What will you do, Stark? You're an inventor. You're not a fighter."

"I also happen to be Iron Man and the Black Widow is very fond of me," Tony said, right before he took him out with one of Natasha's special moves.

When he was done, Bucky and Steve were by his side a second later, kissing and nuzzling him.

"So hot," Bucky breathed into his neck and Tony shuddered.

"Please tell me there's no 'sex only after the third date' rule," Steve said against his mouth and Tony smiled pleased.

"No such rule," he managed right before another explosion went off. "But there is a 'no sex if we're buried under this building' rule so we better get going."

That was enough motivation to get them going and not three minutes later they were waiting in the parking lot for the other Avengers to pick them up. If they were busy making out until then no one really cared.


End file.
